Azir/History
Previous Abilities : These were Azir's very early abilities as shown by Daniel 'ZenonTheStoic' Klein on his Twitter. I= ;Sand Soldiers Azir periodically summons Sand Soldiers from the ground. This happens when an enemy minion/monster dies or when an enemy champion takes champion damage. Azir's spells command the soldiers to move. When a Sand Soldier collides with an enemy champion, it explodes, and damaging all targets in the area. The soldiers pass through monsters and minions, dealing reduced damage. Multiple champion hits in quick succession also deal reduced damage. Traveling exhausts the soldiers. Every move command reduces their remaining duration by 2 seconds. |-|Q= ;Quicksand After a short delay, damages enemies and roots them. Sends Sand Soldiers toward target area. |-|W= ;Castle Azir castles with one of his Sand Soldiers, immediately blinking to the soldier's position while the soldier charges toward Azir's former position. Can totally castle through check. |-|E= ;To me! Calls all Sand Soldiers to current position. After 1 second, summons additional soldiers at cast position as required to have 2 soldier(s) in the world. Previous Quotes Classic= ;Upon Buying * |-|Gravelord= ;Upon Buying * Patch History Azir would automatically start moving after issuing a Sand Soldier attack command. * ** Sand Soldiers applying (removed in V6.5) ;March 11th Hotfix * ** Sand Soldiers beyond the first now properly deal less damage when attacking the same target. ** Sand Soldiers' attacks will no longer fail to deal damage to their original target if Azir directs his soldiers to switch to an out-of-range target during their in-progress attack (targets that move out of range will still avoid damage) ** Azir is no longer briefly locked out of his abilities if a Sand Soldier's target dies mid-attack. ;V6.5 * General ** Fixed a bug that allowed Azir to queue up basic ability combos without sufficient mana for all involved abilities. ** Fixed various cases where Azir could unintentionally cancel or be entirely locked out of his basic attack. ** Azir's abilities can now be queued during basic attacks. ** Sun Discs now appear on the minimap. * ** Now properly triggers a second internal cooldown when used on turrets. ;V5.24 * ** Azir would perform his attack command before his soldiers had finished spawning. ** Soldiers that hadn't finished spawning would perform an attack. * ** Azir will now move with soldiers to their endpoint even if he catches up to them while traveling. ;V5.23 * General ** Azir's spellcasting smoothed out when rapidly chaining abilities together. * ** Attack-moving will now interact with Azir's soldiers. ;V5.22 * ** Fixed a bug where Azir and his allies could be pinned to his wall as a result of abilities that collided with terrain. ** Fixed a similar bug where an allied couldn't using the phalanx. ** Fixed a bug where an allied couldn't through the phalanx. ;V5.20 * ** Soldier starting position increased to 325 units behind Azir from 175. ;V5.18 * ** No longer pushes back/damages s ;V5.17 * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 325 from 335. * ** Additional damage per soldier. The slow is still reapplied. * ** will no longer cause a phantom attack to occur alongside his soldier attacks. ** will now cause his soldiers to attack twice. ** Fixed a bug where two soldiers attacking slightly out of sync would each deal full damage, even on a single attack. * ** Fixed a bug where Azir would stop dashing upon collision with the soldier even if the soldier was still moving. * ** Fixed a bug where units would sometimes be knocked back too far. ** The wall is now more forgiving to units that appear inside the wall when attempting to blink over it. ** Soldiers not connected to the formation due to terrain causing them to be pushed to the side will now dissolve upon the wall being fully formed. ;V5.16 * General ** Fixed a bug where and could not move their Azir clones. * ** The target of Shifting Sands will now always move to the middle position. ** Sand Soldiers will now always attempt to move the closest possible position within the formation from their current position, regardless of whether another soldier is also attempting to move there. * **Fixed a bug where Sand Soldiers would sometimes spawn when cast on a turret and viceversa. ** Fixed a bug where Arise! could target turrets from a much farther range than intended. * ** Range reduced to 1100 from global. ** Collision radius reduced to 150 from 200. * ** Fixed a bug where enemy champions sometimes wouldn't be knocked back. ** Fixed a bug where cloned champions ignored the wall. ;V5.14 * ** Attack speed gain from cooldown reduction ( ) * ** Azir passively gains % bonus attack speed. * ** No longer knocks up the first champion hit. ;V5.5 * General ** Attack speed increased to from . ** Soldier attack range increased to 375 from 325. *** Spear pass-through range decreased to 50 from 100. Total range unchanged. ;V5.4 * ** Fixed a bug where killing Azir's Sun Disc would result in a registered turret death in Spectator mode. ;V5.3 * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Soldier range decreased to ~325 from 400. ** Tooltip corrected to from ** Damage to tower reduced to (50 + (10 level) ) from (90 + (15 level) ) ;V5.2 * ** Adjusted targeting indicator to properly display the spell's actual range (875 from 800) *** No functional changes have been made. ** When there are 3 soldiers already out, Conquering Sands will always move the nearest soldier to where the player clicks. ;V5.1 * ** Fixed a bug where a Sand Soldier would appear to attack but fail to do damage. ;V4.21 * ** Fixed a bug where a soldier's attack was dealing no damage if the target moved out of range. It should now correctly deal damage to all enemies still in range. * ** Fixed a bug where casting Shifting Sands outside of cast range would cause Azir to walk in range even if there was a soldier in range. It should now correctly use the soldiers for determining the range, not the cursor. ** Shifting Sands will now detect soldiers in the process of being summoned and will instantly dash to them. ** Cast range increased to Global from 1100. You can now dash to any soldier regardless of how far away it is. * ** Fixed a bug where the speed boost wasn't granting assists. ;V4.20 * ** Damage increased to from . * ** AP ratio reduced to from * ** Shield increased to from . ;V4.19 * ** Fixed a bug where the damage from Azir's Sun Disc would not ramp up properly like a tower. * ** Fixed a number of bugs around detecting enemies that are behind Azir at cast time. ** Fixed a number of double bounce bugs. ** Fixed a number of bugs that allowed enemies to dash through the wall if they timed their dash correctly. ;V4.18 * Stats ** Attack damage increased to 47 from 43 ** Attack speed increased to from * ** Fixed a bug where two Azir could each summon a Sun Disc from the same interactive clicker ** Fixed a bug where some champions could use abilities on the interactive clickers ** Clickable size of the interactive clickers reduced by 20% * ** Fixed a bug where Conquering Sands would make Sand Soldier attacks deal no damage ** Fixed a bug where Sand Soldiers would fail to pass through a wall if the dash range was a little short * ** Fixed a bug where multiple soldiers attacking multiple targets would incorrectly apply reduced damage ** Fixed a bug where dancing would break the soldier's basic attacks * ** Azir now follows his Sand Soldiers if they are currently moving via ** Fixed a bug where Azir would dash to the wrong soldier in certain situations ** Fixed a bug where using Shifting Shands right after using would not work * ** Bug fixes so it will no longer: *** Deal damage multiple times *** Multi-bounce *** Pin targets to walls *** Fail to bounce targets to the far side of the wall *** Not break channels *** Break spell shields and still knock enemies back ;V4.16 * Added }} Category:Champion previous versions Category:Azir